


Daddy Roule

by miss_sexbang



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Label AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, daft punk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roule decides a little punishing is in store for what you've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Roule

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me i wrote this a while ago and im just publishing it now  
> i was working on another fanfic in another fandom and i forgot to finish this one until today whoops. also this is my first time writing label au ok

            You take a seat in his office chair, fiddling with the various pens and paper that are strewn across his desk. You know that he should be back soon. He always comes back around now from his little cigar break.

            You pull both your knees up to your chest and kick off your shoes onto the ground beneath his desk. You take a moment to consider your options for when he comes back. You think of the pros and cons of each and finally decide.

            You get on your knees and crawl under his desk. Luckily his desk is big enough for you to hide in the back corner so that he won’t be able to see you.

            You smirk when you here the click of his office door. You can hear the steps of his shoes walking to his desk. His feet appear at the base of his chair, and he indelicately plops down into the seat.

            You can hear the click of his pen and the scribbling of it against paper as he begins to write. You wonder if now is a good time.

            You start to creep forward towards him, but just then there is a light knock on the door. You frown.

            He grunts and someone walks into the office. They begin saying something to him, but you don’t pay attention. You want him to pay attention to you, not whoever is in his office.

            Suddenly you have an idea. You almost giggle out loud because you love this idea so much.

            You get on your knees and inch forward to his feet. His stomach is pressed against the edge of his desk, so you can’t see his face.

            And he won’t be able to see you.

            You carefully pinch the zipper of his dress pants between your fingers. Slowly as to not let him notice, you pull the zipper down.

            After you pull his boxers away, he notices. You can tell by how his breath hitches in mid-sentence and how his feet shift.

            His stomach pulls away from the edge of the desk and he quickly glares at you, but then glances back up at the person he was talking to.

            You can see that he’s getting hard. You smile and lean forward, running your tongue up and down his length.

            He lets out a small whimper.

            “Is everything alright sir?” the person in the office asks.

            “Y-yes. Just hurry it up,” He says, and you’re not sure if he was talking to you or the other person.

            You shrug and begin to take him in your mouth. The person starts to finish whatever it was they were saying in the first place.

            His feet begin to shift uncomfortably. You almost have him all the way in your mouth.

            Then, out of nowhere, he thrusts into your mouth. You choke and try to hold back from coughing.

            The person finally stops talking and Roulé coughs at them.

            “Alright, alright, now get out of here. Come again later if you want an answer.” He ushers the person out of his office. “And close the door behind you.”

            You hear the footsteps walking towards the door, and it opens and closes, with a click. You know then that the door is locked

            Immediately, he pushes away from the desk. You pounce forward back in between his legs. He starts to undo his belt.

            “What the hell do you think you were doing there,” he groans, curling a hand into your hair.

            You giggle and lick up his length again. “Sorry,” you say, batting your eyelashes at him “…Daddy.”

            He groans and his grip on your hair tightens. You move to take him in your mouth again but he grabs you by your chin and pulls you up. You get off your knees onto your feet and stand up next to him.

            He pulls you into his lap and you smile at him. One of his hands is finding its way up your shirt and you shiver as it runs over your soft skin.

            You whimper and he pulls you into a kiss. His lips are soft against your own, and you silently wish they could be somewhere else.

            But that’s not going to happen today. Today you are here to please him and him only.

            You moan into the kiss and he bites your bottom lip, leaving a bruise for you to find the next morning.

            His hands are over your breasts, and yours are unbuttoning a few of the top buttons on his shirt.

            He pinches one of your nipples and you squeal.

            “Daddy that hurts…” you whimper.

            “Is that a bad thing?” he whispers into your ear.

            Suddenly his hands are on your hips, and he’s lifting you up on his desk. You squeal in delight as his hands move down your thighs and under your skirt in between your legs.

            “Please please please,” you beg, and wrap your arms around his neck.

            “Please what?” his hand stops and rests over your underwear, which is already partially wet.

            “Please Daddy…” you moan.

            He smirks and pulls down your skirt and underwear, discarding them on the floor. His fingers are back between your legs, and you’re wrapping your feet around his waist.

            You gasp loudly when his fingers push into you. He starts with two fingers but then inserts a third when you start rolling your hips back and forth on his fingers.

            He then removes his fingers from you, making you whine in disappointment.

            “Shhh baby,” he reassures you.

            He pulls his pants down all the way and kicks them away. You finish unbuttoning his shirt, slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t take it off all the way.

            He pushes your legs open a little wider. Then he reaches towards a drawer on the side of the desk.

            “Wait-“ you stop him and he glances at you, “I’m on the pill,” you finish and he does that amazing half-smile of his.

            “Even better,” he kisses and bites your neck, making you moan.

            He’s already lined up at your entrance, you just want to thrust your hips forward and have him in you, but his hands are holding the underside of your thighs in place so you can’t move.

            “Daddy please, I need you,” you beg him.

            Finally he thrusts forward into you, pushing his whole length inside you.

            You throw your head back in a silent scream.

            He pulls all the way out and thrusts back in. Your nails dig into his back, where you know you’ll leave small crescent shaped bruises.

            He starts pounding into you, and the desk rocks back and forth beneath you, slightly squeaking with every thrust.

            You try to keep up with his movements, but you’re too busy gasping for air and moaning.

            He gives your ass a quick slap, and you yelp in reply. He pulls you forward and bites your neck.

            “Take it you fucking bitch,” he groans into your neck as he curls his fingers into your hair. “I’m gonna make sure you don’t walk straight for days.”

            Your moaning gets louder and louder with every roll of his hips. You dig your fingers into his shoulder blades and whisper for more. You want him more than anything.

            You feel that familiar burning sensation from inside you. You’re close and you think he is too, because he begins to moan your name and thrust harder.

            His hands move up to your hips and he starts pulling you onto every thrust, pushing him in deeper and deeper.

            He cums without warning, groaning loudly and grumbling curses.

            You find yourself pushed over the edge by the sudden burst of warmth inside you, and you squeal with pleasure.

            He pulls out and lets go of you, making a grab for his pants on the floor.

            You hop off the desk and delicately pick up your skirt and underwear, pulling them back on quickly. You don’t say another word to him until you get to the door.

            “Bye, Daddy,” You give him a mischievous wink and he frowns.

            “Do that again, and the punishment will be worse.”

            You giggle and close the door behind you.

 

~

 

            When you leave and begin walking down the hallway, you see a familiar face. You grin as soon as you see him.

            “Hey Cryda,” You drag out his name as it leaves your lips in a sweet tone.

            He smirks. “Is Roulé in there?” He nods towards the office door and raises an eyebrow.

            “Yeah,” You reply, crossing your arms. A sassy smile plants itself on your face. “I just got done with him.”

            “Oh?” You could see the mischief in his eyes. “Well let’s see if he’s up for a round two. I’ll see you later tonight?”

            You nod and he pulls you in for a kiss, biting your bottom lip before letting you go.

            When you get home, you try to think of all the ways you could tease Crydamoure later.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should write a sequel? with cryda? i dont know. what do you guys think?


End file.
